A Memory To Forget
by iloveromance
Summary: A visit from a family member brings back a painful memory of Daphne's childhood; one that leads Niles to try to make the pain subside as best as he can. Expansion of Ch. 38 of "100 Moments" Christmas gift for Melinda08


**A/N: This is an expansion of the chapter entitled "Abandoned" of my story "100 Moments"**

Daphne wasn't sure how much more of her loutish brother Simon she could take. If only Stephen had come instead. She missed him so much and was so looking forward to seeing him again. But when she'd gotten the phone call from him informing her that he was needed in Rome on important business, disappointment shrouded her.

As a compromise (as it was laughingly called), Simon had agreed to come in Stephen's place. She loved her brothers-all eight of them-but out of them all, Simon was the last person she wanted to see. And yet he was here, sitting on Frasier's expensive Cocoa Chanel sofa, eating potato chips out of a bag as though dinner had been hours ago instead of mere minutes. But it was pointless to say anything and so she watched helplessly as he hurried into the kitchen and then plopped back onto the sofa with a beer in one hand and the potato chip bag in another.

It would have been bearable if he'd been content to mind his own business. But no, not Simon Moon. He was more interested in telling horribly embarrassing stories about Daphne's childhood, right in front of Martin and Niles. Daphne didn't have anything to hide, and she'd certainly told her share of childhood stories, most of which made the Crane men cringe and roll her eyes. But now Simon had gone too far.

"And then there was the time when Mum and I left Daphne in the grocery store."

Her eyes were wide with shock. "Simon, _please!_ _Enough_!"

"It's not _nearly_ enough, love! I haven't even finished me story!"

"You left her in the grocery store? Really?"

Daphne glared at the smirk on Martins' face and her own face flushed. "Mr. Crane, please…"

"I sure did!" Simon replied as tough it was his proudest moment. "Well, actually Mum did, really. We didn't even notice that she was gone until it was time for bed!" He laughed, making Daphne's heart clinch in her chest, remembering.

But Niles wasn't amused at all by the story. "That's terrible!"

"It sure was! Dad had to call the store manager at home and believe me, Mr. Perkins was none too happy about having to get up in the middle of the night and go down to the store to unlock the door!"

Niles shot to his feet. "But that's an outrage! What kind of manager locks up a store and doesn't bother to see if anyone is still inside? I mean, how old were you, Daphne? Eleven? Twelve?"

Daphne swallowed hard, tears blurring the faces of those around her. "I was six."

"Six years old? Dear God, that's horrible!"

She brushed the tears from her cheeks and tried to smile but the effort was impossible. "It was more than horrible. I was abandoned by me own family."

Niles reached for her but she rose from her chair. "Excuse me."

"Where are you going, love?"

Daphne glared at her insufferable brother. "Just… go on with your story, Simon! I'm sure Dr. Crane and Mr. Crane will find it very entertaining!" Her tears fell faster and she hurried into her room, not even bothering to closer the door It only took seconds after she sat down on her bed for the sobs to begin, but when someone entered the room, she looked up in embarrassment.

"Dr. Crane…"

"I'm sorry to bother you but the door was open and… Daphne, are you all right?"

She lowered her head and sniffled. "No…"

He sighed deeply. "What am I thinking, of course you're not all right."

"It's okay, really. It's silly to get so upset over something that happened when I was six years old."

He sat down beside her and laid his hand on her back. "It's not silly. It must have been terrible. If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you. And even if you don't want to talk about it, well… I'm still here for you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much, Dr. Crane."

The room was silent as she cried softly, his strong, soothing hand moving up and down her back.

"It was horrible…" She finally whispered, wondering if he'd even heard her. "I was so scared. I thought…" She paused as another sob escaped and he held her closer.

"I thought no one would ever find me. I spent so many hours crouched in the corner, tucked away behind the cereal boxes, where hardly anyone ever went. The more expensive cereal was kept near the front and-."

Unable to go on, she sobbed into his chest as he stroked her hair, slowly moving her back and forth.

"Just let it out, Daphne. Let it all out. It's okay."

She cried until she was spent and when her sobs became shudders, he was still holding onto her. Minutes later, her eyes began to feel heavy and she fell asleep in his arms. But she was aware of his kisses on her damp cheeks and the warmth of a blanket around her shoulders.

For the first time in her life she felt safe, and loved.

**THE END**


End file.
